Your Love is Driving Me Crazy
by CrueFan21
Summary: Every day with Anna was an adventure, but Kristoff didn't mind. Her love was driving him crazy, and he wouldn't have it any other way. A series of Kristanna oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Your Love is Driving Me Crazy

Chapter 1

The Perfect Catch

 **A/N: While my story "The Brothers Bjorgmann" is on hold for the time being, I've decided to write a new series. This will be a series of Kristanna oneshots. This series is inspired by the song, "Your Love is Driving Me Crazy" by Sammy Hagar. I strongly encourage you all to listen to it. I think it sums up Anna and Kristoff's relationship pretty well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Credit for the artwork goes to frozenmusings on tumblr.**

* * *

Anna woke up bright and early one morning. It was unusual for the princess to be up so early, since she was notorious was sleeping in, but today was a special day: today was the day that Kristoff took Anna fishing. She wore one of her casual dresses, the light green one, braided her hair, and quickly ran downstairs to where she planned to meet Kristoff in the courtyard. As soon as she opened the door, she saw her boyfriend waiting for by his sleigh with Sven. He waved as soon as he saw her.

"Well, good morning. I must say you're up rather early. That's different."

"I'm just so excited! I've never been fishing before," Anna exclaimed, running into Kristoff's arms, and greeting him with a kiss.

"Well, you're in for a treat today. I know one of the best spots in the kingdom for fishing. Only a handful of people know about it."

"Oooh, that sounds exciting!" Anna cried.

"You just have to promise not to tell anyone about it. It's our little secret," Kristoff said.

"My lips are sealed," Anna promised.

Anna hopped into the sleigh, allowing Kristoff to signal Sven to start moving. After a short ride through the woods, they arrived in a little quarry with a small lake in the center. Kristoff noticed Anna' eyes light up when she saw it.

"That's so cute!" she said. "I can see why you would want to keep this a secret."

"Yeah, it's nice. I come out here from time to time with Sven. It's a great place to just kick back, relax and do a little fishing. I don't usually keep what I catch. I do it more for the fun of it."

"That's OK. I really don't care for eating fish," Anna said.

"Ok. I'll get the fishing rods, and let's get started," Kristoff said.

Kristoff retrieved the fishing rods from the back of the sleigh, along with a small tacklebox. Anna followed him to the edge of the lake, where Kristoff began preparing the bait.

"Alright, fishermen use a lot of different kinds of bait. We're going to use bread for bait today."

"Ok. Sounds good."

Kristoff demonstrated to Anna how to get the piece of bread onto the hook, making sure that it wouldn't fall off. He then stood up, and began reeling the line back.

"Now, watch what I do. It's pretty simple, but there is such a thing as a bad cast. I'll make sure that you cast your rod great every time."

Kristoff cast the line out into the center of the lake, reeling back on it for a few inches, before letting it settle.

"Now this is the boring part. We wait until a fish takes the bait. You'll know when that happens, when the bobber goes underwater. When that happens, start reeling back as fast as you can. The fish will be hooked onto the lure, and all you have to do is reel him in."

"Ok. Let me try," Anna said. She mimicked Kristoff, hooking a piece of bread onto her lure. She threw the line out towards Kristoff's, but her cast wasn't strong enough.

"Aw, man. What did I do wrong?" she asked.

Kristoff laughed. "It's OK. It's your first time. Reel it back in, and try again. This time, try to give it a little more power."

"A little more power, got it," Anna said, determined.

Anna cast her line out again, this time landing in the center of the lake next to Kristoff's bobber.

"Ha! How's that?" she cried.

"Great! That was a perfect cast!" Kristoff complimented. "Now we wait."

The couple waited for twenty minutes, but there no takers for their bait. After a while, Anna started to get bored.

"Nothing is happening, Kristoff," she said.

"You have to be patient, silly. The fish don't always come right away. Don't worry, they'll come."

Another couple of minutes rolled by, and suddenly, Anna saw ripples in the water where her bobber was located.

"I think you got something," Kristoff whispered.

Anna watched closely as her bobber went under water. Her eyes lit up with excitement!

"I got a fish!" she cried.

"Not yet, you don't, you still have to reel him in!" Kristoff pointed out.

"Oh, right," Anna said, reeling her line in as fast as she could. She could feel the fish yanking back on her line, trying desperately to escape, but Anna was determined not to let that happen. When her line got closer to the edge, Kristoff told her to lift her rod up higher, to bring the fish up.

Anna lifted the rod as high as she could, while still reeling the line back. In seconds, she brought a small fish to the shore.

"You did it!" Kristoff cried. "Congrats, Anna! You caught your first fish!"

"I did it!" Anna cried. "I caught a fish!"

"Bring the line over here, and I'll get him off," Kristoff instructed.

"Can I try?" Anna asked.

"Are you sure?" It's a little gross. You have to pull the hook out of his mouth," Kristoff said.

"Um, on second thought, maybe I'll watch you do it," Anna said.

Anna watched Kristoff hold the fish with one hand, and pull out the hook with the other. He then tossed the fish back into the water.

"Wow! That's all there is to it?" she asked.

"Yep. That's how you catch a fish," Kristoff replied.

"This is fun! Let's catch some more!"

Kristoff smiled. "Alright, we can fish as long as you want."

Anna took another piece of bread out of the tacklebox, repeating exactly what Kristoff showed her earlier. She then cast the line out, only for the hook to be caught on a tree branch, hanging over the water.

"Aw, darn it! My line is stuck!"

"That's OK. Just pull back on it, and it should come lose," Kristoff said.

Anna pulled back on her rod, but the hook wasn't breaking free. Instead, the branch was pulling back with the line.

"Come on, just give me back my hook!" Anna whined.

"Let me help you," Kristoff said, standing behind Anna, and grabbing the rod with his hands.

The two of them pulled back on the rod, but still there was no success.

"This thing is really stuck on there," Kristoff said.

"Tell me about it," Anna agreed.

Kristoff pulled back harder on the line, along with Anna, hoping that both their strength would break the line free. As they pulled back as hard as they could, suddenly the line snapped, causing Anna and Kristoff to lose their balance and fall into the water.

The couple came up from the water, soaking wet. Yet, both couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like the tree won that one," Anna said.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Kristoff said. He walked over to Anna in the water, glad that they had fallen in the shallow end of the lake, where they could stand.

"Too bad we didn't bring a spare change of clothes," Anna said, looking at how wet she was.

"True, but then again, I didn't plan on getting wet," Kristoff laughed.

Anna laughed too, wrapping her arms around Kristoff's neck.

"You're crazy, you know that," Kristoff said, laughing.

"Guilty as charged," Anna replied.

"But you know what?"

"What's that?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kristoff said.

The two stood in the water, embracing each other in a warm kiss. The water dripped from their hair, and down their cheeks, but they didn't mind. The kiss was just too good to pay attention too.

When they broke apart, they looked each other directly in the eyes. "Well, I guess we should get back to fishing," Anna said.

"What's the point? I've already got the perfect catch," Kristoff said, smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first in a series of Kristanna oneshots. I'll happily take any requests that you may have. I can't promise I'll get to all of them, but I'll take as many as I can. If you have an idea or request, feel free to inbox me about it.**


	2. Under the Moonlight

Chapter 2:

Under the Moonlight

* * *

Kristoff surveyed what had been set up for the evening. He had been planning this for over a week now. He was going to surprise Anna with a dinner out on the balcony. It would just be the two of them, under the moonlight, on a warm, spring evening. Kristoff had Kai and several of the servants prepare for the event by setting up a table on one of the balconies in the castle, as well as having the chefs prepare a special dinner for the occasion. Of course, since this was a fancy dinner, Kristoff wanted to look his best. He knew that his traditional ice harvester clothes wouldn't do. For the event, he had a tailor custom make a suit for him. The suit was dark blue with a red belt, and collar, coupled with a pair of black dress boots, and khaki pants. In addition, Kristoff slicked his hair back with gel to make him look more 'proper' for the event. By the time he finished dressing, he thought he looked like a completely different person. He didn't mind of course, because he wanted to look nice for Anna. After everything was settled on the balcony, Kristoff wandered back into the entrance hall, where he planned to meet Anna at 6:00. He looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, seeing that he only had five minutes to go. As the minutes slowly passed, Kristoff felt his heart beat faster and faster. He knew deep down that he had nothing to be nervous about. He knew that Anna loved him, and he loved her, but he still didn't want anything to go wrong this evening. Haha. He was starting to sound like Elsa. Before he knew it, Kristoff heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. He turned around, his jaw almost dropping at the sight before him

At the top of the stairs, Anna stood, wearing the same dress she wore for Elsa's coronation a year earlier. She also wore red lipstick with a hint of purple eyeshadow, and her hair was tied in a bun with a green ribbon, complimenting her dress. She stood there, smiling at Kristoff.

"Whoa," Kristoff breathed.

Anna giggled.

"You…look…amazing," he said, almost unable to get the words out.

Anna slowly descended the stairs, meeting Kristoff at the bottom.

"Thank you. You're not too shabby yourself, my love," Anna said. "I think this is the first time I've seen you all dressed up."

"Believe me, it's different for me too," Kristoff admitted. "Anyway, shall we proceed, madam?" he said, giving a gentlemanly bow.

"We shall," Anna said, curtseying in return.

Anna took Kristoff's hand, and he led her out onto the balcony. A small table was set for them with two candlesticks, already lit, and wine glasses as well. Kristoff pulled Anna's chair out for her, allowing her to take a seat first.

When he was seated as well, one of the servants came in with a bottle of red wine.

"Wine, Your Highness?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Anna said.

The servant filled Anna's glass, followed by Kristoff's. Two more servants came out onto the balcony, both carrying plates. They set the plates down in front of the couple, revealing a serving of ham, white rice, and steamed carrots. Kristoff smiled as he saw his meal. From the looks of it, the chefs had prepared everything perfectly.

After serving the couple, the servants left the balcony, but stayed nearby in case Anna or Kristoff needed something. As they ate, the two talked about their day, and what they had planned for tomorrow. Kristoff listened with great interest as Anna told him all about the day she spent with Elsa and Olaf, picking blueberries in the woods.

"Although by the time we finished, I had eaten more blueberries than I had picked," Anna laughed.

Kristoff laughed in response. "I could see that, but I don't blame you, blueberries are delicious."

"Tomorrow we're going to make a blueberry pie with the berries we picked. I've never baked a pie before, but it shouldn't be too hard. Plus, I'm doing it with Elsa, so she'll make sure I don't burn the castle down."

"Yeah, that would not be good," Kristoff said.

"So how's the ice business?" Anna asked.

"Ok. It's been a little slow lately, to be honest. For some reason, there haven't been many buyers, which is weird, since it is spring."

"That is weird, but then again, this spring hasn't been too hot, so that could explain it."

"I could see that. Still, it's always good to have some ice on hand," Kristoff pointed out. "How's your ham?"

"Very good. Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's cooked perfectly."

"This was really nice of you to do," Anna said, admiring the stars in the sky above her. "I've never had dinner under the stars before."

"I'm glad you like it. I think everything turned out well," Kristoff commented.

"You couldn't have picked a better night for it, too," Anna said. "The weather is perfect."

"Yeah, I was hoping that it wouldn't rain, and I'm so glad that it didn't."

"Even so, we could still have had dinner inside."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be as special," Kristoff said.

"You mean it wouldn't be as romantic," Anna corrected.

Kristoff blushed. "That too."

When they were finished eating, the servants came and took away their plates. In exchange, they brought Anna and Kristoff each a slice of chocolate cake. Kristoff couldn't help but smile, when he saw Anna's reaction.

"That looks delicious!" she cried.

Kristoff laughed. "I thought you'd like it."

It wasn't long before Anna had eaten her entire piece of cake, leaving Kristoff far from finished.

"Well, I guess you enjoyed that," he said.

"Oh, yes," Anna said with a mouthful of cake. "It was so good."

"I'm glad."

After desert, the servants put away the table, and the couple walked out onto the balcony, looking at the stars.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight," Anna said.

"Yes, they sure are, but they've got nothing on you," Kristoff argued.

Anna blushed. "Thank you, Kristoff. I never was one to find myself pretty. Most people think Elsa is the prettiest of the two of us."

"Hey, don't say that. Look at me," Kristoff said, gently tilting her head towards him.

"You're beautiful inside and out, Anna. Don't compare yourself to Elsa or anyone else for that matter. You're wonderful just the way you are."

Anna couldn't hold back the tears from her eyes, happy tears of course. She wrapped her arms around Kristoff, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Thank you, Kristoff. You know how to bring out the best in people."

"I could say the same for you, Anna. If there's one person who knows how to make others happy, it's you. I must say, your own happiness is contagious as it is."

Anna laughed. "I've tried to rub some of that onto Elsa, and so glad that it's worked. She's happier than she's been in years. And so am I."

Kristoff leaned in closer for another kiss, but not before whispering, "That makes three of us."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think, and if you have any requests!**


	3. For Your Eyes Only

Chapter 3

For Your Eyes Only

* * *

Anna loved shopping at the stores in Arendelle's marketplace. Usually she brought Elsa along with her, but this time, she had Kristoff come along instead. Truth be told, the ice harvester wasn't much of a shopper. He just enjoyed spending time with Anna. It made him happy seeing how excited she got when she found something she liked in one of the stores. At the moment, the couple were at a florist, looking at the fresh shipment of flowers that had arrived.

"Kristoff, these are beautiful!" Anna exclaimed, showing him a bouquet of tulips.

"Yes, they are pretty," Kristoff agreed.

"Oh, look at these! I've never seen these before," Anna said. While she was distracted, Kristoff took the time to wander to the other side of the store. He wanted to buy Anna some flowers, but he didn't want her to see him buying them. He wanted it to be a surprise. She liked the tulips, and the camellias, so maybe he'd get her some of those. On the other hand, there might be even prettier flowers in the shop somewhere. As he browsed the shop, he didn't notice a young woman walk up beside him. When she spoke, she got his attention.

"Excuse me, are you, Kristoff Bjorgmann?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Kristoff responded politely. He was still getting used to this whole being recognized thing.

"I thought so! My name is Lilly, like the flower," she said, shaking Kristoff's hand.

Kristoff smiled, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Lilly. I take it you're here to buy some flowers?"

"Oh, yes. I come here every Saturday, when a new shipment arrives. I just love flowers, they're so beautiful, don't you agree?"

"They are indeed," Kristoff replied. If he didn't any better, Kristoff would say that this woman was flirting with him.

"So your Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Kristoff answered. Man, word sure spread fast about him.

"You must be pretty strong to harvest all that ice," Lilly said, admiring Kristoff's muscles.

"Uh, yeah, it's a job that requires a lot of strength."

"I can imagine, but I'm sure that a strong, handsome man like yourself can handle it," Lilly teased.

Ok. This was getting to be a little uncomfortable.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Lilly, but I really should be going."

As he started to walk away, Lilly grabbed him by his arm, getting his attention again.

"Leaving so soon? But we just met," she said, seductively. "Are you doing anything later? Maybe we can go out for a bite to eat. Or maybe, go see a play? I hear "Romeo and Juliet" is being performed. You know how romantic that is."

"Actually, I'm with my…"

Unbeknownst to Kristoff, Anna witnessed the exchange between Kristoff and Lilly. Needless to say, she wasn't happy one bit, seeing another woman put her hands all over him. Even though she knew that Kristoff was loyal to her, she couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She'll be fine. It's not like she's the princess or something," Lilly said.

Right on cue, Anna walked up to Kristoff and Lilly, startling them both.

"Hey, Kristoff," Anna said, locking her arm in his. "Who's your friend?" she asked. Kristoff couldn't help but notice a touch of malice in her voice.

"Uh, this is Lilly. We just met," Kristoff explained.

Anna couldn't help but smile at the look on Lilly's face. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Nice to meet you, Lilly. I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle," she said, emphasizing the word 'princess.'

"Um, hello, Your Highness. It's nice to meet you," Lilly stammered.

"Likewise. As much as Kristoff would love to take you out to eat, he and I already have plans," Anna said, smugly. "You understand, right?"

"Oh, OK. Goodbye, Kristoff," Lilly said, before walking away.

When she was gone, Anna pulled Kristoff outside of the shop, still smiling cunningly.

"Well, she's definitely a sight for sore eyes," Anna teased. However, Kristoff was smart enough to detect the hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Anna, I swear, it's not what you think," he said.

"I know that, silly. I just don't like seeing another woman with her hands all over you, that's all," Anna said.

Kristoff breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you understand."

"Of course."

"Although, I got to admit, I never pegged you as the jealous type."

"Oh, there are a lot of things that you don't know about me, Kristoff Bjorgmann."

Kristoff laughed, wrapping an arm around Anna. "Do tell, my dear."

* * *

 **A/N: This was a short, cute little idea I had. I honestly can see this happening, even Anna's jealousy, but we all know that Kristoff only has eyes for her."**


	4. Why Me?

Chapter 4:

Why Me?

 **A/N: This one is inspired by the Blake Shelton song, "Why Me?." Enjoy!**

* * *

After a long day of work harvesting ice, Kristoff and his fellow ice harvesters decided to have a few drinks at the local tavern. While there, they discussed a variety of things: ice, music, fishing, and even women. It was no secret among the ice harvesters that Kristoff was dating Anna, the princess of Arendelle. Whenever the subject of women came up, Kristoff always got more than his fair share of comments regarding Anna, most of them positive.

"I still can't believe it, and I've seen it with my own eyes," said Samuel.

"I tell you what, Kristoff, I never in a million years would have pictured you with a girl, let alone a princess," Frederick chimed in.

"She's such a sweet thing, too," Henry added.

Kristoff smiled, pleased with himself. "Yeah, I'm a lucky man, alright."

"Still, why in the world did she choose you over everybody else? I mean, no offense, but Anna could have picked a noble prince from some faraway kingdom to be with, but instead, she chose you. Why is that?"

"We just clicked, that's all," Kristoff said, taking a sip of his ale.

"That's some connection," Frederick remarked. "I don't doubt that it happened, but it still doesn't answer the question. Why you, out of every guy on Earth?"

Kristoff didn't understand what the big deal was, but he played along just the same. "I really don't know guys. Anna loves me, and I love her, that's just how it is."

"No offense, Kristoff, but you're not exactly the most charming guy, around," Henry said.

"Not to mention, not the cleanest," Frederick added.

"You would like a woman of Anna's stature would get tired of that. I can't imagine any woman enjoying the scent of dirt and wilderness constantly," Samuel said.

"You're forgetting about how much Anna loves outdoor activities. We go fishing almost every weekend. Last week, she caught a catfish as big as this table. It was so big, she fell into the pond, just trying to get it out. It took her a minute or two to get the hook out as well."

"Yeah, that's something alright. My gal won't even touch a fish, let alone go fishing," Henry said.

"But it's still a mystery, nonetheless," Samuel continued. "You're a good guy, Kristoff. You're headstrong, tough, faithful, hardworking, but let's face it: you're not the princely type."

Kristoff shrugged. "I won't argue with that."

"But Anna is the princess type. What can someone like you offer her?"

The question hit Kristoff like a bolt out of the blue. He had an answer to it, but he didn't think it would suffice. If he were to answer, he would say that he could offer Anna love, honesty, support, and trust, all good qualities for a person to have. But the more he thought of it, that didn't seem like much. Sure, these were good traits, but he couldn't offer Anna anything that some nobleman could. He couldn't buy her a diamond ring, he couldn't buy her anything fancy as a matter fact. He had heard it said that money can't buy love, and he agreed with that, but it still felt bad that he wasn't the ideal man for a princess like Anna. A princess deserved the best, and God knows Anna surely deserved the best.

Without saying another word on the matter, Kristoff paid his bar tab, and said goodbye to his friends.

When he got back outside, he climbed into his sleigh, and signaled Sven to take him to the castle. He was going to pay Anna a surprise visit.

When he arrived at the courtyard, he saw Anna and Elsa playing with Olaf. The snowman was running around chasing a butterfly, while the sisters smiled and laughed at his amusement.

Their attention turned to Kristoff as soon as he pulled in. Anna ran over to greet him.

"Hey, Kristoff! What a pleasant surprise!" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Kristoff didn't react much, which Anna took notice of.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Kristoff shook his head. "No. It's just been a long day, that's all."

"Ok. I understand. We were just going to go out back in the garden. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure," Kristoff said.

"Great! Let's go!"

"Hey, Anna," Kristoff called out.

Anna turned around to face him. "Yes, Kristoff?"

"Am I…I mean…do I make you happy?"

"Of course, Kristoff! You make me happy all the time! Why do you ask?"

"It's just…I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you. I'm nothing special myself."

"Kristoff, you are special. You helped me reunite with my sister. You risked your life to save me. More importantly, you show how much you love me every day. Plus, you're kind, helpful, generous, and loyal. You have plenty to offer. Don't ever doubt yourself, Kristoff. You are special, and don't you ever forget it."

Kristoff tried to fight back the tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't the type to break out and cry, but he couldn't' help it this time.

Without thinking about it for another second, Kristoff wrapped his arms around Anna, giving her multiple kisses on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," Anna replied. "Now come on, let's go have some fun!"

Before he could say another word, Anna pulled Kristoff by the hand towards the garden, with Elsa and Olaf following close behind.

As he was pulled along the pavement, Kristoff caught a look at Elsa, who was right behind them. She was smiling, pleased by the sight in front of her.

Kristoff never again questioned if he was worthy enough for Anna.

* * *

 **A/N: I have my first request, which I am going to do next! But I'm more than happy to take more requests if you have any!**


	5. Dress to Impress

Chapter 5:

Dress to Impress

A/N: This oneshot is for IndyGirl89. I hope you enjoy it!

When Kristoff's sleigh pulled into the Arendelle palace courtyard, Anna immediately ran out to greet him. Kristoff stepped out of his sleigh, and opened his arms.

"I see someone missed me," he said.

Anna gave him a tight hug, followed by a kiss on the lips. "I sure did. You've been gone for days."

"Yeah, well, that is the ice harvesting business for you," Kristoff commented.

"Kristoff, could I ask you something?" Anna said. He couldn't help but notice that she looked somewhat shy.

"Elsa is throwing a ball next week, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me," Anna said.

Kristoff wasn't surprised by the request, but he still felt nervous about it all. He had never been to a ball in his entire life. Moreover, going to a ball meant having to dress up fancy. Kristoff had never worn a suit before. That kind of life just wasn't for him. The look in Anna's eyes told Kristoff how much it would mean to her if he came. As uneasy as he felt about it, Kristoff accepted.

"Of course I will, Anna."

"Yay! It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait to introduce you to all the dignitaries that are coming," she said.

"Yeah, they'll love me," Kristoff said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Kristoff. You'll have a great time, but you better make sure you look sharp. This is a royal ball after all.

By the time the next week came, Kristoff was gearing up for his first ball. He had used the money he earned from ice harvesting to buy a suit, and dress shoes. When he first looked at them, he groaned. It wasn't him at all, but he knew that Anna would love it.

On the night of the ball, Kristoff took his time getting ready. He wanted to look good for the dignitaries, and especially Anna.

Kristoff slicked his hair back with some gel, revealing a new look that even impressed Kristoff.

"Well, maybe I should do this more often."

The suit was another matter. Kristoff didn't like how it fit on his body, and the shoes were vastly different to what he was used to wearing. Then again, this whole thing was vastly different. All he could do is be himself, and hopefully his dating Anna would be enough to satisfy the royals.

Standing in front of a mirror, Kristoff took one last look at himself. "Alright. Showtime!"

He waited for Anna outside her door. The two planned to walk to the ballroom together. Kristoff knocked on the door, signaling his arrival.

"I'll be just a minute," Anna called.

"Take your time. I'm in no hurry," Kristoff said.

A couple minutes later, the door opened, and Kristoff's eyes widened.

Anna was wearing a green and black dress with yellow patterns embroidered on the front. Her hair was tied in a bun, and she wore red lipstick with purple eyeshadow. From his position at the door, Kristoff could smell the perfume she had just put on, engulfing him with an olfactory bliss.

Before he could say anything, Anna spoke.

"Oh, you look so handsome!" she said. She smiled as she looked over Kristoff. She had never seen him look so fancy before. He wore a blue jacket with a red collar, and gold patterns. She had never seen a more handsome man.

"You look beautiful, Anna," Kristoff said, smiling.

"Thank you, and you're looking pretty sharp yourself, Mr. Bjorgman."

"Why, thank you, it's the least I could do," Kristoff teased. "Shall we make our way to the ballroom, my dear?" Kristoff extended his hand out for Anna to reach. She gently took hold of it, smiling.

"We shall!" she said.

As they walked down the hallway, Kristoff's attitude began to change. Maybe this ball wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	6. The Storm

The Storm

* * *

The sound of thunder raging outside, caused Anna to awaken from her deep slumber. Normally she could sleep through any storm, but this one was an exception. She looked out her window, watching the wind blow fiercely, the rain pour down, and a streak of lightning flash through the sky. What concerned Anna most about this storm was the fact that Kristoff was out there on an ice harvesting trip. The thought of her husband being caught in a storm as vicious as this, was unnerving to say the least. Anna stood up, walked over to the window, watching as the raindrops hit the glass.

"Wherever you are, Kristoff, I hope you're safe."

Suddenly, she heard the door crack open. When she turned in the direction of the door, she saw the small form of her son, Erik, walking towards her.

"Mommy, the storm is scary," he whimpered.

Anna smiled. She knelt to pick up Erik, cradling him in her arms. He was only three years old, but she could still pick him up.

"Oh, sweetie, it's OK. It's just a storm. It'll pass. Here, let me light a candle."

Anna walked over to her bedside, grabbing a box of matches, along with a candlestick. She struck one match, and lit the candle. The glow from the fire, allowed her to see Erik more clearly.

She grasped the handle, holding it above so that she and Erik could see.

"That's better, isn't it?" she asked.

Erik nodded. He climbed up onto his mother's bed, scooting under the covers.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked as politely as he could.

Anna smiled. "Of course, sweetie. I understand that you're afraid, but there's nothing to be afraid of. Storms are a natural part of life."

"I know, but they sure are scary," Erik argued.

Anna placed the candle down on the nightstand, scooting under the covers with Erik. She pulled her son closer to her, giving him a kiss on the head.

"To tell you the truth, I'm a little afraid myself," Anna said.

Erik looked surprised. "You? But mommy you're not afraid of anything."

Anna laughed. "That's not true, little one. Everybody can get scared now and again. I'm worried about your father. He's out on an ice harvesting trip. In a storm like this, that can't be pleasant."

"Is he going to be alright?" Erik asked, concerned.

"Of course, sweetie. Your daddy is a strong, brave man. He can handle a little thunderstorm."

"That's good. I hope he gets back soon. I miss him."

"Me too, but he'll be here before you know it. For now, how about we close our eyes, and try to get some sleep? How does that sound?"

"But I'm not sleepy anymore?" Erik protested.

"Oh, well, that certainly is a dilemma, isn't it? How can I get my little boy to fall asleep again?"

"You could sing to me," Erik suggested. Anna used to sing to Erik all the time when he was a baby, something that even three years later, he still enjoyed.

"I could, couldn't I? That sounds like a good idea. Here, lay your head back, close your eyes, and I'll sing to you."

Erik scooted closer to his mother, laying his head on her chest. Anna gently ran her fingers through her son's hair, singing a song that she used to sing to him when he was a baby.

When the song was over, she could tell that Erik had already drifted off to sleep. By now, the storm outside was beginning to fade, with the rain not coming down as hard.

Anna leaned in, and gave Erik a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, sweetie. I love you so much."

Anna pulled Erik closer to her, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. Before too long, she also fell asleep.

* * *

About an hour later, the doors to the castle opened, and Kristoff walked inside. He would have gotten home a lot sooner if it weren't for the storm, but he thought for the sake of his and Sven's safety, he should take shelter until it went away.

It was very late; Anna and Erik were probably fast asleep by now. He walked up the stairs to their bedroom, surprised to find his son asleep next to his wife. The two looked so comfortable, under the blankets together. Kristoff took a moment to admire the way Anna's arm was wrapped around Erik's shoulder, holding him close to her chest. He couldn't have asked for a better mother.

Kristoff quietly took off his wet clothes, slipped into a pair of pajamas, and got into bed with his wife and son. He had hoped that he hadn't awoken Anna or Erik, but that was wishful thinking. As soon as he got under the covers, Anna opened her eyes, surprised, but relieved to see Kristoff beside her.

"Kristoff!" she said in as loud as a whisper as she could manage.

"Hey there," Kristoff whispered back.

"I'm so glad you're home," she said.

"Me too. That storm was brutal."

"I'll say. Erik and I missed you. I decided to let him sleep with us for tonight," Anna explained.

"That's fine. It's great to see you both."

Anna looked down at Erik, smiling. "He'll be really excited to see you when he wakes up."

Kristoff gave Erik a kiss on the head, trying not to wake him. "Goodnight, little buddy."

"We should probably get some sleep. I bet you're tired," Anna said.

"You bet I am, but I'm just thankful to be home more than anything."

Anna leaned over Erik, and gave Kristoff a kiss on the lips. "Me too."

* * *

 **A/N: Just a cute little family oneshot for you. :)**


	7. Making Up is the Best Part

Chapter 7:

Making Up is the Best Part

* * *

After a long day up in the mountains, Kristoff headed back to Arendelle for the rest of the evening. He had promised to have dinner with Anna as soon as he got back. She had been wanting to do it for a while now, but with Kristoff's late hours, they just couldn't find the time. As Kristoff pulled his sleigh into the marketplace in Arendelle, he saw two of his ice harvesting friends: Frederick and Samuel. They greeted Kristoff warmly upon seeing him.

"Hey, Kristoff! Come have a drink with us in the pub!" Frederick said.

"Yeah, you've earned it," Samuel added.

"I wish I could guys, but I promised Anna that I would have dinner with her tonight," Kristoff said.

"Oh, come on, just one drink. It won't kill you! Besides, Anna can wait!"

"No, guys, I really should be getting home. Maybe some other time."

"Kristoff, just one drink, and that's all. I've got something neat to tell you. You know that sleigh I've been thinking about getting? Well, I got it," Samuel said.

"Really? Do you have it with you?"

"Come have a drink, and I'll show it to you!" Samuel offered.

Kristoff knew that he should be heading back to the palace, because Anna was expecting him, but one drink couldn't hurt. He parked the sleigh with Sven, and followed his friends into the tavern. True to his word, Samuel told Kristoff all about the new sleigh he bought. It was everything and more, he said. After finishing one round of ale, Kristoff knew that it was time to head back home, but Frederick and Samuel were not going to let their friend go that easy.

"How about another round, Kristoff? We hardly ever get to spend time with you anymore!" Frederick said.

Kristoff felt a tad bit guilty. It was true; he hadn't spent much time with Frederick and Samuel in the past year. His time was spent harvesting and delivering ice and spending time with Anna, he really didn't have much time for his friends. Before he knew it, Kristoff bought another round of ale. Five more rounds followed after that, quickly getting Kristoff and his friends drunk. After ten rounds of ale, Kristoff's mind buzzed with alcohol. He lifted his head, which felt light as a feather, looking across the room at the clock to see what time it was. He knew that he had to be getting back to Anna soon. His eyes nearly bulged out of his skull when he saw that it was almost midnight. He should have been home hours ago!

Kristoff paid off the rest of his bar tab, before he stumbled out into the street. He did his best to walk towards his sleigh, trying to focus as much as he could, despite his drunkenness.

"I got to go see, Anna. We have dinner…plans," he mumbled to himself. He signaled Sven to pull the sleigh towards the castle. The nighttime air felt cool on his face, but Kristoff was too intoxicated to enjoy it. Sven did his best to guide Kristoff back to the palace without him telling him what to do. Even the reindeer could tell that Kristoff was too drunk to drive.

Upon arriving at the palace, Kristoff fell out of the sleigh, landing face first on the concrete.

"Ow," he moaned.

Due to his intoxication, it took Kristoff a minute to get back up on his feet. When he did, he stumbled inside the palace, letting out a loud yell to let everyone know he was there.

"Hello, Arendelle! Kristoff is here!" he shouted. His voice echoed throughout the entrance hall, but there was no one in sight. Kristoff knew that he should find Anna. It was dinnertime.

Stumbling into the dining room, his vision was still blurry from the alcohol, but he could make out a figure standing at the end of the room. When the dizziness subsided, he saw Anna, wearing a light green dress, and a frown. Right behind her, was a small dinner table with two plates, wine glasses, and candles on it.

Upon seeing Anna, Kristoff smiled, giving her a drunken welcome.

"Hey, baby! Let's eat! I'm starving!" he cried.

Anna's frown deepened. "I ate three hours ago, Kristoff.

"What? Why did you do that for…we had plans," Kristoff said.

"Why? You were supposed to have dinner with me hours ago, Kristoff. And I don't need to ask where you were. I can smell the alcohol on you from here."

"I was just having a few drinks with my buds," Kristoff said, nonchalantly. "No need to get upset, baby."

Anna fought hard to retain her composure, but Kristoff's intoxication was just too infuriating.

"You knew I had been wanting to do this for weeks, and instead you choose to go out drinking with your friends. Can you see why I'm so upset?"

"Not really. I showed up, didn't I?" Kristoff remarked.

"You took what was supposed to be good evening between the two of us, and you ruined it all so you could go drinking with your buddies. You made a promise, but you didn't keep it. You know how strongly I feel about that."

"Whatever, Anna, let's just have a glass of wine, and call it a night," Kristoff mumbled.

Anna shook her head, disgusted. "You're unbelievable, Kristoff. I can't deal with you right now. I'm going to bed. Thanks for ruining our evening."

As she walked away, Kristoff called out to her, but to no avail. She was clearly angry at him for what he did. He walked upstairs to his room in the castle, falling asleep almost as soon as he got into bed. The next morning, despite his pounding headache, he tried to see Anna to apologize for his actions. Every time he tried to see her, she wasn't available. Kristoff knew that she was avoiding him on purpose. She was still upset with him. He had to make it up to her somehow. There was only one way to do that.

Two days later:

As Anna walked through the hallways one afternoon, she was stopped by Kai who gave her a letter. The letter was inviting her to go out on the balcony at 6:00 this evening. The letter didn't say who it was from, only asking that she dress for the occasion. Anna didn't know what to think of this. She had never received a letter like this before. Maybe it was Elsa planning a surprise for her? No matter, she would happily meet whoever it was out on the palace balcony.

Later that evening, Anna walked to the balcony in the foyer dressed in one of her favorite gowns. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore a touch of makeup to compliment her outfit. When she stepped out onto the balcony, her eyes widened in surprise at the sight before her.

In the middle of the balcony, Kristof stood wearing his best suit, next to a table set for two people. In the background, one of the servants was playing the violin. The table was already set with two plates of food with a bottle or red wine to compliment the meal.

Kristoff smiled upon seeing Anna.

"Hi, Anna," he said.

"Kristoff, what is all this?"

"This is to be make up for the other night. I was an idiot. I knew that we had a date together, but I chose to spend the evening with my friends instead. That was wrong. I knew better than that. I'm so sorry. Can you please forgive me? Let's have the date that we should have had days ago. You deserve it."

Kristoff was worried that Anna would refuse his offer. It had only been two days, so she may still be angry with him. When he saw a smile form on her lips, any doubts were swiftly laid to rest.

Anna ran up to him, kissing him on the lips. "Thank you, Kristoff. I forgive you. Everybody makes mistakes."

Kristoff smiled. "Thank you, Anna. This is all for you. I hope you enjoy."

"I know I will," Anna said.

With that, the rest of the evening went as according to plan. Anna and Kristoff shared a romantic meal together, coupled by a night watching the stars together. Even though he still regretted his actions, Kristoff had to admit; making up was definitely worthwhile.


	8. Saturday Night Gave Me Sunday Morning

Saturday Night Gave Me Sunday Morning

 **A/N: I was inspired to write this one shot after listening to the song "Saturday Night Gave Me Sunday Morning" by Bon Jovi. I strongly encourage you to look up, and listen to the song. You'll get the full impact of the story that way. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Kristoff loved ice, there was no doubt about that. But nothing compared to coming home to his wife, Anna, after a long day of harvesting ice. They had been married for almost two years, which still amazed Kristoff. If someone would have told him that one day he'd marry the princess of Arendelle, he would have said they were insane. Back then, Kristoff didn't care for people, let alone a princess. But Anna had changed all that. His life was alright before meeting her, but it was far from perfect. He was always on the road, living off the land, never really staying one place for very long. He didn't bathe that often, wore the same clothes most of the time, and more importantly, he usually avoided people like the plague. Now here he was wearing expensive clothes, bathing every day, and on top of that, he was a prince consort. He regularly met with noblemen from around the country, discussing exchanging ideas, and going to parties together. Of course, his job as Arendelle's Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer was his highest priority. Queen Elsa had given him this job, and he intended to do his best at it all the time. When he wasn't working or meeting with people from other kingdoms, Kristoff liked to spend time with his wife, and sister in law. They were quite the pair, Anna and Elsa. And who could ever forget Olaf? The lovable snowman was enough to make anyone laugh. Yes, his life was really different from how it was two years ago, but Kristoff wouldn't have it any other way.

At the moment, Kristoff sat with Anna down by the pier watching the sunset. Kristoff had his arm wrapped around her with Anna laying her head on his shoulder. They sat still for a minute, just enjoying the view together. After a while, Anna broke the silence.

"I love doing this with you," she said.

"I do too. Ever since I was a kid I've always watched the sunset. It never gets old."

"Elsa and I used to do it too, before we were separated I mean."

"It was always just me and Sven. You're the first person I ever watched the sunset with."

Anna smiled. "Well, I'm glad that I was the first at something in your life."

Kristoff gave her a kiss on the lips. "You're the first in a lot of things in my life."

"Anyway, the reason I wanted to come out here before dinner tonight was because I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Kristoff asked, curious to know.

Anna blushed. "This is kind of hard to just say. I feel like words just aren't enough."

"It must be something pretty big then," Kristoff noted.

"Oh, yes, it most certainly is."

"Well, don't worry about how to phrase it. Just come on out and say it. I'm ready for it."

Anna blushed harder. "Ok. Give me your hand."

Kristoff did as she asked, watching closely as Anna placed his hand on her stomach.

"Ok. Am I supposed to do something?" he asked, confused.

Anna smiled. "No."

"Then why is my hand on your stomach?"

Anna didn't respond. Instead she looked him in the eyes, smiling with all that she could handle.

Kristoff stared back into her eyes, wondering what she could possibly mean. He looked back down to his hand on her stomach, and then it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

Tears fell from his eyes as he fought for words to say. "I…I'm going to be a father," he whispered.

Anna smiled, and nodded. "Yes. Yes, you are."

Kristoff ran his hand across his wife's stomach, lost in the wonder of it all. He breathed heavily; trying to take it all in. It felt so surreal, almost like a dream, but it was better than a dream. It was real!

"We're going to be parents," Kristoff exclaimed, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

By now Anna was crying as well, happy tears of course. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Does Elsa know?" he asked.

"Yep. I told her this morning after I got back from the doctor," Anna answered. "She's so excited."

"I can't believe it. We're going to be parents! Kristoff cried.

"Yes. Kristoff I love you so much!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, you can't even begin to imagine how happy you make me," Kristoff responded. "I love you so much!" He pulled her into his arms, closing in with a deep, passionate kiss. When they finished, Kristoff looked deep into his wife's eyes. "I can't even begin to believe that there was once a life without you," he said. "It just doesn't seem right. I never thought I could be this happy."

"Well, you know what they say about happiness. "Happiness held is the seed; happiness shared is the flower."

"Amen," Kristoff said.

Before long, the sun had completed gone down, sending a blanket of darkness of the kingdom of Arendelle. Soon it would be a new day, and with it an abundance of wonderful things in store for the Royal Family. And Kristoff wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. When It's Time

When It's Time

* * *

Even though they had been dating for several months, Kristoff was still getting used to the whole boyfriend thing. Whenever he and Anna went into town together, the two held hands, engaged in conversation with some of the people, things of that nature. Kristoff had to really step out of his comfort zone in moments like these. He loved Anna dearly, but there were some things about dating that he still didn't understand. For instance, when was it a good time to say I love you? He knew that it was something all couples said to each other. They usually said it whenever they were going to bed or going away on a long trip, but was there another time for it?

Late one afternoon, Kristoff and Anna decided to go for a walk into town. When Anna saw an elderly woman that she knew, she stopped to talk to them for a while. Kristoff didn't know the woman, so he just did he best to act friendly.

"It's so nice to see you, Princess Anna. How is your sister?" the woman asked.

"She's great! Always busy, but we always make time for each other as well," Anna answered.

"That's good to hear. Who might this young man be?" she said, looking at Kristoff.

"This is Kristoff Bjorgmann. He's my boyfriend," Anna said, grabbing a hold of Kristoff's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Kristoff said, shaking the lady's hand.

"Likewise. Well, you're certainly a lucky man to be dating the Princess of Arendelle," the woman said.

Kristoff blushed. This was the kind of stuff he was still getting used too.

"Yes, I am. Anna's wonderful," he said, flashing Anna a smile.

"Well, my dear, it was great seeing you. Please give my best regards to your sister," the woman said.

"Will do. Have a lovely day," Anna said.

When the woman left, Anna and Kristoff continued their walk into town. As they walked down the cobbled streets, he noticed people staring at them. Normally the people would be staring, because they found it odd that a princess would be dating a man like him. Instead, they were smiling at them. It was like they enjoyed seeing the two of them together. Even though the staring still made him uncomfortable, Kristoff smiled back at the people, doing his best to remain polite. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Was this a good time to tell Anna he loved her? They were in public, so everyone around them would see the exchange, but something told Kristoff that it didn't matter. He saw how happy Anna looked when she was walking with him. Her strawberry blonde hair tied up in a bun, looked marvelous along with her bright blue eyes. Just a single glance at this woman was enough to make Kristoff melt inside.

He stopped walking, and turned around to face Anna. Naturally, the princess was curious to what he had to say.

"What is it, Kristoff?"

"Anna…I just want to say…I love you. I hope that's not too random," Kristoff said.

Anna smiled; her eyes gleaming with passion. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Not at all. I love you too."

Kristoff now knew that anytime was a good time to say "I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: This was a cute little idea that was inspired by the Green Day song "When It's Time." It's short, but sweet. I have another one-shot planned after this one, but I'll happily take any requests if you have any.**


	10. Hair

Chapter 10

Hair

 **A/N: Wow! I haven't updated this collection of oneshots in a while. Here's a new oneshot for you. I was inspired to write it after seeing Anna with her hair down in the Frozen 2 teaser trailer. Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you have any requests too! I'll happily take them and write one for you.**

* * *

When Kristoff arrived at the castle to pick up Anna for their date, he was told by Elsa that Anna was still getting ready. Of course, Kristoff didn't mind waiting. He knew that Anna wanted to look her best, so she could take all the time she needed as far as he was concerned. As he and Elsa were talking, Kristoff noticed Anna walk down the stairs out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to face her, his eyes widened at the sight before him. Anna was wearing her hair down instead of in its usual braids. In all honesty, Kristoff had never seen Anna this way before. He had to admit, it was different, but in a good way. Anna walked up to him wearing the same dark green dress that she had worn on Elsa's coronation day, smiling. Kristoff could smell the faint traces of the perfume that she was wearing. The sight of Anna was enough to drive any man wild.

"Hey, Kristoff! I'm ready to go," she said.

Kristoff was still admiring Anna's new look. He loved seeing her hair down over her shoulders. It was very pretty.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked.

Kristoff flashed a look at Elsa, who was watching the exchange. He then turned back to Anna.

"No! I've just never seen you with your hair down like that. It's very pretty," he said. Kristoff was unable to hide his blushing.

Anna smiled, blushing as well. "Aw! Thank you, Kristoff. I thought I'd try something different. I'm glad you like it. Now how about that date, handsome?"

Kristoff blushed even more. He wasn't used to being called handsome.

"As you wish, my dear," he said.

Anna laughed, taking Kristoff by the hand. "Bye, Elsa. We'll be back in a few hours," she said.

"Ok. You two have fun," Elsa said.

As Anna and Kristoff walked across the bridge into town, Kristoff continued to admire Anna.

"I really do like your hair," he said.

"Thank you. I wanted to look my best for you," Anna explained.

"You always look your best," Kristoff said.

Tonight was going to be a good night.


End file.
